Somebody To Love
by catravers
Summary: Mick needs to lay low after the Monahan case, leaving Josef to keep Beth out of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. I am just a fan unable to** **let it go.**

**Somebody To Love - Chapter 1 **

Josef had been buried in paperwork when a hesitant knock came on his office door. It opened slowly and Josef's new receptionist, a small, middle aged woman, poked her head around the corner looking nervous and timid.

"Excuse me Mr Kostan, there's a ..."

"I said NO interruptions Elise!" His tone was cold and concise leaving no doubt that she had more than likely just lost her job within the first week.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir", bidding a hasty retreat back to her desk.

"I'm sorry Miss Turner, Mr Kostan's not available. Perhaps you'd like to make an appointment for another time?"

Beth sighed, obviously disappointed she wasn't going to get to see her friend.

"That's fine. I'll try call him later. You're new aren't you?"

"Yes, just started this week".

"How has it been?" asked Beth, knowing just how difficult and demanding Josef could be.

"Ask me tomorrow, if I'm still here. Now, would you like to make that appointment?"

"Miss Turner never needs an appointment, understood?" came a voice so filled with contempt that even Beth felt a little unnerved. Josef stood in the doorway of his office looking intimidating, fists in his pockets and eyes narrowed on his employee.

"Yes Mr. Kostan" she nodded.

Josef's face softened as he turned to Beth and gestured for her to come through. As she passed he couldn't help but inhale, taking in her soft scent and instantly felt the tension of his day ease.

"You know, you could go a little easier on her. I imagine you're not the easiest... man... to work for." Beth whispered softly, knowing that Josef would hear her quite well as she took a seat.

"No can do I'm afraid. It's always best to push them early on, see if there up to task. Now, as much as I would love to assume you're here to see me, I suspect there is another reason for your visit?"

"I was wondering if you had any news on Mick?" enquired Beth softly.

It had been 3 weeks since Mick had been forced to take an extended vacation out of the country. His name had come up during the investigation into the Monahan disappearance, and authorities were eager to talk to him. Contact was to be kept to an absolute minimum, and only then through a third party.

Josef had Logan in the process of fabricating a paper trail, which would provide Mick with an alibi and proof of his innocence if needed, but it was taking longer than expected. The case was still too fresh and the DA's office was still feeling the backlash from the media on losing a prime murder suspect.

Since he had left town, Beth made a point of touching base with Josef to check on any updates or new information on his possible return.

"My contact informed me today stating all was well. He is growing a little impatient but still staying true to himself and acting like the anti-vampire vampire. I have Logan working around the clock. Now, enough of that, what can I offer you to drink, red or white?"

"I'll take the red thanks" flashing him a smile knowing he would appreciate her choice.

Josef grins, understanding her tease as he pours a glass of his finest merlot and handing it to Beth with a bow.

"What about you?

"Why, are you offering?, letting his eyes flash for a split second.

He couldn't help but notice the spike in her heartbeat which only made her scent even more alluring. He detected no fear and if he wasn't mistaken, curiosity. He wasn't really surprised. Beth was a reporter with a natural thirst for knowledge and if he knew Mick as well as he thought he did, Beth was not privy to some of the more sensual aspects of being with a vampire.

"You know, I wouldn't want to spoil you, '81 was an exceptional year for AO negative" trying not to smile. The joke was not lost on Josef who could only grin. "So I've heard", remembering back to a conversation he had with Mick after their little day trip to the desert.

They talked for almost an hour. Beth about her latest stories and leads she was following. Little did she know that Josef was already well informed on what she had been up to. He had taken the liberty of keeping an eye on her in Mick's absence and received daily updates to ensure her safety.

"Well, I'd best be off. Josef rose to see her out as she handed him her empty glass.

As they made their way to the door, they were greeted by a tall busty brunette who Beth surmised couldn't have been a day over 20. She was smiling seductively at Josef and seemed oblivious to the fact Beth was even in the room.

"Looks like your dinners arrived. Goodnight Josef."

"Goodnight Beth".

As Beth passed the young woman in the doorway, she couldn't help but notice how eager she was to make her way to Josef. Walking away, she heard the door softly close as she stepped into the elevator.

**Thank you for taking the time to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. I am just a fan unable to let it go.**

**Warning: This story may contain coarse language, violence and sex scenes**.

**Somebody To Love - Chapter 2**

It had been a little over a week and Josef had not seen or heard from Beth. He thought this was odd as earlier in Mick's departure, she had pestered him almost every day.

After placing a call to his security team, he was informed that all was well, Beth simply had a heavy case load. He understood the feeling well. His hours were also longer than usual and quality freezer time had eluded him. Deciding to head home for some liquid refreshment, he made his way to the elevator when his cell phone began to ring.

"Kostan" he answered.

"Mr Kostan, its Logan. I have finished Mick's paper trail. Its water tight as you requested. I will drop it off to your office tomorrow."

"About bloody time!" snapping the phone shut just as the doors opened and was assaulted by a familiar scent.

"Blondie, a little late for you to be out isn't it?" genuinely surprised to see her here at this hour.

"I took a chance you'd still be here." she said softly as she took in his appearance. "You look like I feel."

"What, sexy, horny and looking for some play time?" said Josef cheekily.

"I was going to say tired and sleep deprived but hey, each to their own" she laughed, probably for the first time today.

"Yeah well, the Asian markets been a real bitch. I was just on my way out. Fancy a quick drink?"

"Sounds like an idea to me, as long as I'm not the drink". she teases, trying hard not to smile.

"I can't give you any guarantees Blondie. My dinner date called in with the flu and you just might be the bar snack I need." giving her a playful wink as they rode the elevator down.

The night was crisp and cool, as they walked the short distance to a bar in comfortable silence. It was the first time in days they both had a chance to relax. Finding a table, Josef summoned for a waiter.

"I'll have a scotch, neat and ..." nodding to Beth "..a glass of red." she finished.

"I thought you said this was a quiet little bar?" as Beth surveyed the crowd.

"At 2am, normally it is."

As the music began to get louder, the crowd began to get rowdier. Beth excused herself and made her way to the restrooms, feeling a little light headed, but relaxed. Four wines on an empty stomach had begun to play havoc with her sobriety.

Carefully pushing through the crowd, she was almost back at the table when she felt a strong hand grab her arm and spin her around. "Hey beautiful, wanna dance?"

"Oh, no thanks" said Beth, trying to turn around but his grip tightened on her forearm, now bordering on painful.

"Aww, come on baby." as his free arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him. He reeked of stale beer and cigarettes and Beth began to squirm out of his hold when she heard Josef's low but calm voice behind her. "I believe the young lady declined your generous offer".

His grip loosened enough for Beth to break free and instinctively Josef pulled her behind him. He continued to glare at the man, ready to strike but at the same time all too aware of crowd of people that had gathered to watch.

"Come on Josef, let's go" placing a hand on his arm.

He shot the man one final look and spun on his heel, guiding Beth out of the club.

Once they were on the sidewalk, Josef couldn't help but comment.

"Geez Blondie, no wonder Mick has himself tied up in knots. You're quite a trouble magnet aren't you?"

He noticed Beth was trying to discreetly rub her forearm and his face soon grew concerned.

"Let me see" as he went to lift her sleeve. She pulled her arm back shaking her head. "It's fine, really, just a bit sore."

"OK then, let me see." He repeated.

"Josef, I said it's fine" Her voice beginning to grow angry.

"Beth! For God's sake show me your bloody arm or I will rip that blouse straight off your back!"

She gave a defeated sigh as she slowly rolled up her sleeve to expose the damaged flesh, already starting to bruise. He softly ran his fingers over the injured skin and she winced.

"I'll drive you home and get my driver to drop your car to you in the morning" His voice final leaving no room for compromise. Beth simply nodded, now too tired to argue.

As he helped her into the limo, his phone rang "Kostan" , his usual curt greeting. His face furrowed showing concern and if Beth wasn't mistaken, anger. "Are you sure?" he questioned. "Stay on it" as he ended the call.

"Josef, is there any news on Mick?"

He hesitated briefly before answering, "Sorry Beth, no news yet".

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own them, just like to have fun with them.**

**Somebody To Love - Chapter 3  
><strong>  
>The phone woke him a little after midday. The staff knew never to disturb him before dusk, unless it was an absolute emergency. Finishing the call, he ordered his plane on standby and his housekeeper to pack a bag.<p>

Josef felt the tightening in his chest as he grabbed a few personal items, stuffing them into his briefcase. No words of comfort were forthcoming and even with a house full of hired help; Josef had never felt more alone. Fifty years of waiting, silently hoping for her recovery was about to come to an end and the reality of the situation was almost unbearable.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and his butler stepped into the room.

"Mr Kostan, Beth Turner is here to see you".

"Show her in." he ordered.

He could hear her heels making their way across the marble floors, growing louder the closer she came. When she rounded the corner, she saw the look on Josef's face and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Josef, what's wrong?" frozen to the spot, waiting for him to answer.

"I'm sorry Beth; I don't have time to talk. I have to go out of town for a few days." He hadn't made eye contact with her since she entered the room. Preferring to keep himself busy in an effort to hide what he was truly feeling.

"What is it? Is it Mick? Is he alright?" and she too began to panic. Josef's head snapped around and he was suddenly only inches from her face.

"For Christ sake Beth, give it a rest, OK. Not everything revolves around you and your Knight in Shining Amour!"

Beth was clearly taken aback by his harsh tone, which only fuelled her curiosity. She knew something wasn't right. She was about to begin firing questions when they were interrupted again by Josef's butler.

"Excuse me Sir, the plane is cleared to leave for New York in an hour, the cars out front whenever you're ready." He didn't wait to be dismissed. He'd worked for Josef for many years, and knew when to make himself scarce.

"New York?" she mumbled, confused. Once she connected the dots, she walked over to Josef blocking his path.

"Josef, is it Sarah?" He nodded slightly as picked up his keys and glasses and moved to the door.

"Let me come with you?" Beth asked.

He stopped immediately and turned to face her, confused by her request.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to help you."

"You can't help me." he snapped.

"Then for company."

"I don't need company."

"Jesus Josef!" she had finally reached her limit and raised her arms in frustration.

The silence was awkward, for both of them. Beth knew he was a private man and she was positive not many people knew about Sarah. With Mick out of town, she felt she should at least try to help.

He took a moment to think through her request. He was surprised she'd even offered and in truth, a little relieved.

"How soon can you pack?" looking her straight in the eye.

"10 minutes."

He nodded. "Fine, let's go" as he gestured her to the door. As she was about to pass him, he whispered "You know, you're kind of pushy."

"Yeah, I've heard that," pretending to be confused.

Two hours later, they were in the air. Josef had barely spoken since take off. He sat quietly, looking out the window and Beth didn't press for any details.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Beth out of the corner of his eye, walking over to him with a glass, her face contorted by its contents. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"You know, usually you wait until after you've been turned to drink blood".

"Funny. You look like you need this," offering him the glass.

"I'm not hungry" he said, shaking his head and turning back to the window.

"Josef, I don't know what's going on, but you need to be strong enough to deal with it, good or bad," her voice was soft and comforting as she again offered him the glass, this time a little closer to his nose.

He caught the scent and the vampire made his presence known. His fangs dropped and his eyes glazed. As he took the glass, Beth was a little unsure where to put herself and stepped away. Josef caught her hand, pulling her down to the seat beside him.

"It's OK. You don't have to go".

She watched intently as Josef downed the contents in steady gulps. He closed his eyes and rested his head back to let it take effect. Beth watched as his whole body instantly relaxed and a small growl of appreciation rumbled from his chest. Hearing this, Beth's pulse quickened which didn't go unnoticed by Josef.

"Steady there Blondie, unless you want to be dessert? opening one eye slightly to look at her.

She was a little surprised herself. Mick was always guarded around her, never keen to share this part of himself. Her reporter nature kicked in and her mind flooded with questions. As if Josef could sense her thoughts he watched her closely and waited.

"Questions?" He asked, bracing himself for the onslaught.

"About a million, but now's not the time". She gave him a soft smile and gently touched his hand as she stood and made her way back to her seat.

"Beth?"

She swung around to face him again "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"I understand Josef. It's OK."

Josef watched as she made herself comfortable, grabbing her book to settle in for the rest of the flight.

******************

As the limo came to a stop, Beth recognized the familiar townhouse she had been in only a few months prior. The front door automatically opened and they were greeted by the same house keeper. No words were spoken, only a nod between employer to employee.

"Please fix Miss Turner something to eat and show her to her room" as he made his way to the stairs, not even looking back.

"Yes Sir" she replied as Beth followed her to the kitchen.

***************

As Josef approached Sarah's room, he took a deep unnecessary breath to steady himself. As the door opened, he was taken back by the smell of decay and stale blood. He took in her appearance, her skin grey and clammy, nails yellow and she had lost weight. She was a mere shadow of the woman that had captured his heart all those years ago. Her nurse stood next to Josef, trying to offer some sort of explanation.

"I don't know what to tell you Mr. Kostan. She was fine two days ago, but last night… well, it's almost like her body just shut down."

Josef understood only too well. He had watched countless people die, many at his own hands, and there comes a point when your body simply decides to let go and stop the fight. He heard the door close behind him, realizing he was alone, again. He took off his jacket and laid it carefully on the end on the bed, and climbed next to Sarah to say his goodbye.

********************

The mood in the kitchen was somber. The staff each lost in their own thoughts. Beth felt like she was intruding on their grief and excused herself to her room. What seemed like a short time later, ended up being looked at her watch, 3am. She must have fallen asleep. She wondered if Josef was alright so made her way down to the sitting room.

The room was quiet and cold as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, the street light offering some assistance as it reflected through the window. Beth barely made out Josef's figure sitting on the couch. She hesitated on whether or not to go in. The pain of losing Josh still weighed heavily on her as she remembered the first few days being a blur of emotions. Mick had come to see her that night, and as unwelcome as it was, it did offer some solace that she wasn't totally alone. She wished Mick was here for Josef now.

Beth walked slowly towards him, ready for him to tell her to leave, but he said nothing. As she sat down, she saw the glimmer of tears creeping down his face and her heart broke for him as the first tiny sob escaped his lips. As he buried his face in his hands, Beth quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to rest his head on her lap. She held her friend tight as he mourned his loss. Fifty years of emotions he kept to himself, poured out of him, unable to hold it in anymore.

********************

Thanks for reading and for the great feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's only short. More soon. Usual disclaimer: I own nothing, just having fun.

**Chapter 4**

Beth slowly opened her eyes as she stretched, noticing the unfamiliar surroundings. It was late afternoon. The last she remembered, she was in the sitting room with Josef. When she noticed she was still wearing yesterdays clothes, she realised she must have fallen asleep and Josef put her to bed.

After showering, she made her way to the kitchen and was just taking her first sip of coffee when Josef seems to appear out of nowhere.

"Well, afternoon Blondie, sleep well?"

"For most of the day it would seem," as she stared at Josef, trying to gauge his mood. He looked like he had rested and Beth took that as a good sign.

The room fell into an awkward silence until Josef finally spoke up.

"Listen, Beth, about last night, I... um...don't usually..."

Sensing his embarrassment, Beth offered him a reprieve.

"Last night? Hmm, the details are a bit fuzzy. I think I must have had a bit of jetlag" giving him a cheeky grin.

Josef understood and appreciated her gesture but his natural playful manner couldn't escape a bit of fun.

"Actually, I was going to say, I don't usually have my head in a woman's lap unless I'm ..."

"JOSEF!" Beth interrupted before he could finish as they both started laughing.

The flight back to LA was uneventful. Josef caught up on some freezer time while Beth continued reading her book. The limo pulled up at Beth's apartment as the chauffer gathered her bags.

Josef opened the door and offered Beth his hand. Stepping out, he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze and leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Beth, for everything."

"Take care of yourself Josef. We'll talk soon."

After watching her enter the building, Josef was relieved Beth hadn't enquired about Mick. Their friendship had grown a certain level of trust and he wasn't sure if he could continue to lie to her.

Thanks for reading .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own nothing, just having some fun.

**Somebody To Love - Chapter 5**

It had been almost a week since Beth had returned from New York. She'd spoken to Josef a few times on the phone to see how he was doing. She didn't ask him about Mick as she knew Josef would tell her when he had any news.

Her current missing person's case had hit a dead end. Needing help to pick up a paper trail, Beth called the only person she knew was up for the job.

"Hey Logan, its Beth."

"Hey there, Beth. Haven't seen you and Mick around for a while. Guess you guys are getting reacquainted hey?"

"I would if you weren't taking so long Logan" giving him a hint of her frustration. She was met with a brief silence until Logan spoke again.

"What? What are you talking about? I gave my report to Mr Kostan almost a month ago!" he sounded honestly confused.

Beth didn't say another word as she slowly began to process everything in her mind. She ended the call as she grabbed her keys and headed to the only person who had the answers.

As she stormed past security at Kostan Industies, the guard recognised Beth and knew instantly by the look on her face that he'd best alert Mr Kostan of her arrival.

The security line rang and Josef immediately picked it up knowing it must be important if they were game to interrupt his meeting.

"What is it?" listening intently. When he finished his call, Josef rose from his chair, preparing himself for what was coming.

"Gentlemen, I must end this meeting, I feel a storm brewing."

No sooner where the words out of his mouth, did the door swing open to reveal a furious Beth. She waited impatiently in the doorway for the people to leave but her scowl was fierce and directed solely at Josef. When the last person left, she slammed the door and let him have it.

"You arrogant son of a bitch! Her face flushed with anger as she stormed over to Josef standing directly in front of his face.

He raised his hands up in a gesture of defence but had to admire her spunk. She showed no fear at all.

"Now Beth..."

"SHUT UP!" she spat.

"I don't want to hear one more lie out of your disgusting mouth. I trusted you Josef. Mick trusted you. I thought we were friends. All this time, he could have been here, but you had to manipulate the situation to get your own way. Why Josef? You're not happy, so no one else can be?"

"Beth, calm down and let me explain" His voice was calm but inside his patience was wearing a little thin.

"Save it Josef. Stay the hell away from me!" as she turned and made her way to the door.

Beth had just turned the handle when Josef grabbed her from behind, spinning her around to face him. She tried to break free, but his hold was firm.

"Let go of me!" she shouted as she continued to fight him. Although her shoulders were confined, she managed to break free one arm and swung as hard as she could, slapping Josef across the face.

The vampire's patience had just run out and roared to the surface. Pushing her back, he pinned her against the office door, his fangs exposed and eyes glazed. With noses almost touching, he struck back.

"You want to know a little something about your Prince Charming? As we speak, your hero is in France." his voice cold and precise.

"France? What's he doing in France?"

Josef didn't reply, but simply waited for her to connect the dots. Once he knew she had caught on, he continued his attack.

"Screwing his ex-wife's brains out. It took Logan 2 weeks to complete his report, but it was long enough for Coraline to spin her web and now Mickey boy is reliving his glory days of feeding and fucking".

The room fell quiet. The vampire was proud of his tirade until he saw the look of heartache and loss in her eyes. A feeling he recognised all too well. When he saw her eyes filled with tears and bottom lip beginning to tremble, he immediately regretted his actions. Beth pushed him back as she swung open the door and ran for the elevator.

"Shit" he cursed taking a deep breath as he grabbed for his phone.

"Miss Turner has just left my office. Make sure she arrives home safely".

Ending the call, Josef poured himself a glass of B+ in an effort to calm his temper. He knew he would of had to tell Beth eventually about Mick and Coraline, but he was not proud of the way he did it, with the intention to hurt her. He was over 400 years old and had more self control than what he just displayed. She had proven herself a loyal friend, and just now, he threw it back in her face. The vampire surfaced again as he threw his glass across the room in frustration, shattering into tiny shards against the far wall.

Thank You for reading. Please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

The same disclaimer as always. Just having some fun.

Somebody To Love - Chapter 6

Josef had tried several times to call Beth over the next few days. Every time it went to voice mail and she was obviously ignoring his messages. Although he knew she was safe, he was hoping to talk to her and straighten everything out.

On the third day, he opted for the direct approach and found himself outside her door. He could hear her moving around inside as he knocked and waited. Vampire senses told him she was just on the other side, obviously deciding whether to ignore him or not. Either way, he was going to see her.

"Come on Beth, you know that I know you're in there." Still nothing.

He fumbled around in his pocket and fished out a set of keys. He unlocked the door and walked in like he owned the place.

Beth spun around and pinned him with an angry glare.

"How the hell do you have a key to my door?"

"I own the building. I have a key to every door. Why do you suppose your rent never goes up?" giving her a cheeky smile.

Admitting defeat, Beth gives a sigh and goes to sit in the armchair. She wants to get this over with as soon as possible so Josef will leave.

"What do you want Josef? Come to twist knife a little deeper? Oh wait, let me just lie on the floor and you can just kick me while I'm down" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I actually came to apologize for the other day. I never meant for you to find out like that and my behaviour was appalling" as he took a seat on the couch.

"Exactly how was I supposed to find out?" she asks.

"To be honest, I was hoping Mick would come to his senses and be back before it got this far."

"And that would make it alright? He could just come back and pretend nothing happened and I would be none the wiser? Could you really of done that to me Josef?" She looked at him waiting for the answer that had been haunting her for days.

"I thought I could. I've become quite fond of you Blondie. Mick may be an idiot, but he has saved my ass more times than I care to remember. Coraline was able to play on the fact he was alone and isolated. I should have sent someone with him". He turned to look her straight in the eye. "I should have sent you with him." his voice laced with regret.

The room grew quiet as they were both lost in their thoughts. Beth finally broke the silence by moving to sit next to Josef. It wasn't just her that was missing Mick. Josef was missing his best friend.

"It wasn't your fault Josef. As much as I'd love to blame Coraline for all this, Mick had a part in it too." Another silence followed.

"I'm sorry I slapped you" she said sheepishly.

"Yeah about that...that left hook you have is a thing of beauty" giving her a playful smile.

"Thank you. You took it well".

Would love to know what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
